Le Prince et l'Enfant
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Legolas lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, un sourire étirant toujours ses fines lèvres. Et au grand étonnement de Gilraen, son fils accepta immédiatement son soutien, accordant sa confiance à cet Elfe d'une rapidité qui lui était peu habituelle et que même le Seigneur Elrond avait tardé à connaître. * OS sur la rencontre de Legolas et d'Aragorn *


_Bonjour, Bonjour, _

_Aujourd'hui je reviens avec un petit OS sur les personnages de Legolas et d'Aragorn. J'ai imaginé la toute première rencontre entre ces deux personnages._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)_

**_Ps: _**_Si v__ous voulez avoir des nouvelles de mes prochain__s écris, je vous invite à rejoindre ma page facebook,_**_ "La Plume de Syana". _**_J'ai notamment __d'autres OS sur le fandom du Seigneur__ des Anneaux qui vont être envoyé à la correction puis posté. _

**_Note 2: _**_Comme toujours, __un très grand merci à ma Béta, **La Petite Souris**, pour la correction de l'OS et pour ses suggestions. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller voir ses écris sur le fandom d'Avenger__s**. **Elle écrit merveilleusement bien :)_

* * *

**Le Prince et l'Enfant**

Gilraen, dite la Toute Belle, fille de Dirhael et d'Ivorwen, s'avança d'un pas très lent, presque incertain, dans la vaste pièce lumineuse où le Seigneur Elrond, Maître d'Imladris, l'avait sollicité. Sa longue robe de soie grise, froissée et salie par son long voyage, effleura avec légèreté le sol, masquant ses jambes tremblantes de fatigue après de longs jours à marcher de contrées en contrées.

Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, dégageant une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa, réveillant les sens de ses membres engourdis par le froid. Une forte odeur de vin et de pain chaud s'élevait dans la pièce, suscitant l'appétit de la jeune femme.

Son bienfaiteur, se dressant fièrement devant elle, posa ses prunelles grises sur son visage, une bienveillance à son encontre se lisant parfaitement sur sa figure sans âge. La douceur à son égard qui émanait de lui était si évidente que cela amena des larmes dans les yeux sombres de Gilraen.

- Fille de Dirhael et d'Ivorwen… Vous êtes plus que bienvenue dans ma demeure, déclara le Seigneur Elrond d'une voix chaleureuse. Sachez qu'ici, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous êtes et resterez sous ma protection tout le temps que durera votre séjour. Et même plus encore.

Dame Gilraen eut un petit hochement de tête gracieux. Elle souhaita le remercier pour son geste mais les mots se coincèrent avec douleur dans sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse, se mélangeant aux sanglots d'épuisement qui menaçaient d'éclater.

Le Semi-Elfe, bâtisseur du refuge de Fondcombe, sembla le comprendre car un sourire rassurant étira légèrement sa fine bouche, lui signifiant qu'il ne s'en offusquait nullement, avant qu'il ne lui demande d'une voix douce :

- Mais où est donc votre fils ? Avez-vous demandé à l'un de mes gardes de l'emmener directement dans vos appartements ? Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux balayant l'espace à la recherche de l'enfant.

Gilraen hocha la tête pour réfuter ces paroles avant de baisser les yeux vers le bas de sa robe de soie. Le Souverain d'Imladris la vit secouer légèrement la longue cape de fourrure verte qui couvrait ses épaules et perçut immédiatement, durant une brève seconde, la frêle silhouette de l'enfant, accroché avec crainte aux jupons de sa mère.

Le sourire du Seigneur Elrond ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant le garçonnet sursauter d'être ainsi découvert, avant de rabattre le pan de la cape soyeuse sur lui, obstiné à rester caché aux yeux des autres.

- Mon petit… Sors de là, je te prie, murmura la voix douce et mélodieuse de Gilraen. Le Seigneur Elrond aimerait certainement beaucoup voir ton visage… Allons, viens mon petit. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ici.

Elrond observa attentivement le bas de la robe mais le garçon se résolut une nouvelle fois à ne pas bouger, convaincu qu'il était plus en sécurité derrière la protection de tissus qui couvraient les épaules de sa mère. Cette dernière sentit ses deux petites mains potelées s'accrocher à l'étoffe de son vêtement qui couvrait sa jambe droite.

Mais devant l'obstination de son enfant, la jeune femme leva l'une de ses mains pour agiter à nouveau la cape et de l'autre, elle caressa quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés.

- Allons, Aragorn ! Reprit plus fermement Gilraen en ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Tu te dois de saluer le Seigneur d'Imladris qui est désormais notre protecteur. Il est à présent l'un des rares qui se soucie de nous… Et qui veillera sur nous deux. Comme ton père l'a fait auparavant… Aragorn, salue-le et remercie-le comme il se doit.

Le Semi-Elfe, sentant toute la reconnaissant de la jeune femme, leva la main rapidement devant lui signifiant que cela n'était rien pour lui et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister auprès de l'enfant. Il pressentait sans peine la peur et la tristesse du garçon, et ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer davantage. Puis, il s'approcha de la table, où divers mets étaient disposés, offrant des odeurs plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

Il dressa alors son bras droit, hésitant devant les nombreux plats qui étaient présentés avant de prendre un morceau de pain dans l'une des nombreuses corbeilles entreposées. De son autre main, il souleva le couvercle d'un petit pot cuivré, posé non loin, qui contenait une quantité plus que raisonnable de miel. A l'aide d'une cuillère en argent, il en étala généreusement sur le pain croustillant et revint ensuite vers Gilraen, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, comprenant son intention.

- Peut-être que ce petit garçon a faim, déclara le Souverain doucement. Et qu'il acceptera un peu de pain et de miel ? Je tiens à ajouter d'ailleurs, que c'est le meilleur miel de nos contrées et le plus sucré.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels rien ne se passa. Un silence s'était installé avant d'être brisé par un petit murmure délicat. Le Semi-Elfe perçut ensuite la cape se déplier légèrement, laissant paraître un œil gris, sombre, qui se posa sur lui avec une certaine appréhension.

Le Seigneur Elrond eut un sourire, qui comme Gilraen, sembla rassurer et redonner confiance au petit garçon qui l'observait attentivement. Ce dernier osa alors sortir un pied de sous la cape, le posant avec hésitation sur le sol. Le Souverain d'Imladris leva sa main plus haut dans sa direction, tendant la tartine vers lui pour l'encourager à la prendre. Un petit être frêle sortit doucement de sous la cape, avant de saisir avidement le pain entre ses doigts.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensa Elrond, croyant que le garçonnet allait de nouveau se précipiter sous les jupons de sa mère pour emmener avec lui son butin, Aragorn resta sur place, levant ses prunelles vers lui. Une lueur de crainte envahit ses yeux, comme s'il craignait que l'Elfe ne veuille lui reprendre la nourriture.

- C'est pour toi mon petit, murmura le Seigneur Elrond d'un ton apaisant.

Un sourire éclaira brusquement le visage de l'enfant. Il leva ensuite la tête en direction de sa mère, l'observant avec attention. Cette dernière, bien que grandement épuisée, se força à sourire tendrement à son fils. Et à son grand étonnement, son garçon, comme s'il avait perçu l'immense lassitude de sa mère, leva son petit bras vers elle et lui tendit le pain, un nouveau sourire éclairant son pâle visage.

- Mama… Toi… Dit son fils tranquillement en agitant la main devant elle.

- Non mon petit, refusa Gilraen bien qu'énormément touchée par la gentillesse de son enfant, tout en caressant toujours tendrement ses cheveux. C'est à toi que le Seigneur Elrond l'a donné. C'est pour toi mon enfant. Mange-le. Tu as besoin davantage de force que moi.

- Vous en avez besoin tous les deux, déclara le Seigneur Elrond doucement en redressant le buste, soudain conscient qu'il ne respectait pas les règles qui convenaient dans ces circonstances. Je suis un bien piètre bienfaiteur de ne pas vous avoir déjà proposé de prendre place autour de cette table afin de vous y restaurer. Tout ceci a été amené ici à votre attention. Servez-vous. Ma fille, Arwen, a notamment apporté quelques douces sucreries qui devraient certainement plaire à Aragorn et échauffer quelques peu vos cœurs refroidis par ce long et épuisant voyage. Allez-y, je vous en prie. Tout ce qui est ici est vôtre.

A ces mots, le petit garçon quitta entièrement sa cachette et se dirigea avec précipitation sur la table dressée pour eux.

- Aragorn ! Mon petit… Protesta sa mère, outrée de son comportement si peu respectueux pour leur bienfaiteur lorsque l'enfant commença à s'agiter tout autour de la table avec une brusque vigueur malgré son épuisement.

- Laissez-le Gilraen, murmura le Seigneur Elrond d'une voix douce. Je suis heureux de voir enfin un rayonnant sourire ne pas abandonner son visage. Et de plus, mon devoir aurait été de vous proposer cela dès votre arrivée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire attendre.

Leurs regards se rivèrent sur l'enfant qui admirait la nourriture avec envie.

- Vous êtes ici chez-vous, ajouta Elrond en se tournant vers elle. Désormais, Imladris sera votre refuge.

- Vous êtes si généreux, répondit Gilraen d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je ne sais comment vous remercier…

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, répliqua le Souverain d'Imladris d'un sourire. C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi de vous recueillir ici. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous y sentirez bien et surtout… Oui, par-dessus tout, j'espère qu'Aragorn saura me considérer comme un père… Bien que je sache que je ne pourrais véritablement remplacer le sien… Mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il accepte de s'appuyer sur moi, comme mes fils et ma fille le font. Qu'il sache qu'il pourra recevoir toute l'aide qu'il désire, tout l'amour qu'il souhaitera. Car je suis certain que je l'aimerais comme mon propre fils.

Ses prunelles perçantes et sans âge se posèrent avec douceur sur le petit garçon. Ce dernier sautillait à nouveau tout autour de la table, appelant sa mère d'une voix joyeuse, lorgnant avec convoitise les plats. Mais le jeune Aragorn sentit toute trace d'envie disparaître brutalement lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa près de lui, quittant l'ombre de la pièce où elle s'était dissimulée.

- Mama !

L'enfant recula avec précipitation, heurtant l'une des chaises sur laquelle il trébucha avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

Gilraen voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever et le rassurer, sachant parfaitement en ne voyant aucune surprise dans les yeux d'Elrond que l'Elfe qui venait de paraître était aussi présent pour leur bien-être. Mais le nouvel arrivant fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Avançant d'un pas léger, il dévoila aux yeux de la jeune femme et de son enfant, sa silhouette à la fois élancée et forte avant de s'accroupir au sol, près du garçonnet.

- _Goheno nin… **(Pardonnez-moi)**_, murmura l'Elfe aux longs cheveux d'or.

Aragorn ne comprit pas les mots elfiques qu'il venait de prononcer, mais cela eut pour effet de le calmer rapidement. Ses prunelles grises se posèrent sur ce visage si angélique si près du sien. Captivé par sa beauté, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter cette figure souriante, emplie de noblesse et de grâce.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, murmura l'Elfe en reprenant la langue commune, sa voix douce résonnant tel un chant à ses oreilles. Je me nomme Legolas Vertefeuille. Je suis le Prince héritier des Elfes Sylvestres de la Forêt Noire. Et un ami du Seigneur Elrond. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Aragorn… Répéta lentement le Prince.

Le dénommé Legolas lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se relever, un sourire étirant toujours ses fines lèvres. Et au grand étonnement de Gilraen, son fils accepta immédiatement son soutien, accordant sa confiance à cet Elfe d'une rapidité qui lui était peu habituelle et que même le Seigneur Elrond avait tardé à connaître. Sa mère vit ensuite le Prince sourire davantage en sentant sa petite main se poser sur la sienne avant qu'il ne tire délicatement dessus pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- Vous semblez être déjà un garçon très robuste et courageux, Aragorn, déclara Legolas d'un ton très doux et très harmonieux. Mais il vous faut manger pour garder vos forces. De plus, il serait fort dommage de laisser toute cette nourriture sur la table et de ne trouver personne pour la manger. Je pense que le Seigneur Elrond en conviendra lui aussi.

Le garçonnet jeta un œil sur le Maître des lieux qui lui accorda immédiatement un sourire pour approuver ces paroles, avant que Legolas ne prenne une grosse tranche de brioche au sucre et de la lui donner. Sans un mot de remerciement, trop affamé, Aragorn la saisit et mordit dedans à pleine dent.

Legolas eut un petit rire amusé et caressa tendrement le sommet de la tête de l'enfant, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place. Lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement, son regard d'un bleu profond se porta sur Gilraen qui les avait rejoints, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres pour toute la gentillesse que le Prince donnait à son fils.

Le Prince de Mirkwood inclina alors doucement la tête devant elle avant de l'inviter à faire de même qu'Aragorn, d'un simple geste de main en direction de la table dressée. Gilraen le remercia doucement. Elle prit ensuite tendrement son fils dans ses bras et l'assit à côté d'elle pour prendre part au repas qu'on leur offrait si généreusement. Ils se mirent à manger de bon cœur, tandis que le Seigneur Elrond les rejoignait à son tour, les couvant d'un regard protecteur.

Legolas s'assit ensuite à leur côté, restant tout de même assez en retrait, pour continuer d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, s'attardant particulièrement sur le petit garçon qui mangeait goulûment. A ses yeux, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans. Mais le Prince de Mirkwood lui trouvait cependant, malgré son jeune âge, une silhouette gracieuse et robuste de Roi.

Legolas, fils du Roi Thranduil, connaissait parfaitement son histoire. Le Seigneur Elrond l'avait mis dans la confidence. Il lui avait confié tout l'espoir qui était porté sur les épaules de ce petit garçon pourtant encore si jeune. A cette pensée, un sentiment étrange le submergea.

- L'Espoir des Hommes… Murmura Legolas tout bas. Oui l'espoir… Espoir… Estel… Estel.

L'Elfe crût qu'il n'avait pas été entendu jusqu'à ce qu'Elrond lève les yeux sur lui, surpris. Il se redressa alors fièrement sur son siège, le regard penseur avant de déclarer calmement :

- Oui, vous avez raison Legolas… Il représente l'espoir des Hommes. Et Estel est un nom qui lui convient parfaitement. Estel veut dire espoir en elfique… Et c'est ce qu'il est.

Legolas approuva lentement d'un hochement de tête avant que le Souverain d'Imladris ne se tourne vers Gilraen et Aragorn.

- Mon petit… Dit-il doucement au fils de Gilraen. Nous avons trouvé pour toi, un prénom qui te conviendra très bien durant le temps de ton séjour ici… Désormais, tu t'appelleras Estel. Il sera plus sage en effet que ton véritable prénom ne soit pas prononcé dans ces lieux et surtout qu'il soit oublié durant un temps aux yeux des ennemis, rajouta Elrond en lisant la surprise sur le visage de Gilraen. On ne doit pas savoir que vous vous trouvez ici.

- Estel est un prénom spécialement conçu pour vous mon enfant, surenchérit Legolas en offrant un sourire tendre au garçon qui tournait son visage vers lui, exprimant tout son étonnement et sa fatigue.

Le garçonnet détourna ensuite son regard du Prince pour observer le Seigneur Elrond avant de fixer sa mère avec interrogation, comme pour attendre son approbation. Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire délicat. Son fils lui accorda un bref sourire épuisé, avant de réprimer un bâillement. Sa figure dodelina dangereusement alors qu'il tentait de résister au sommeil qui le gagnait peu à peu depuis plusieurs minutes.

Puis, ne luttant plus, il blottit son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère. Cette dernière passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille, plus assurée ainsi qu'il ne tombe pas de son siège.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous faire raccompagner dans vos appartements, murmura Elrond avec une grande bienveillance. Glorfindel se chargera volontiers de cela. Je vais le faire…

- Ne prenez pas la peine de le faire venir ici, répliqua hâtivement Legolas. Je peux m'en charger. Je serais honoré de les accompagner dans leurs appartements. J'en connais le chemin.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit le Seigneur Elrond. Gilraen, cela vous convient-il aussi ?

- Bien entendu, Seigneur Elrond, répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner son visage vers Legolas, lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Son étreinte autour de la taille de son enfant se fit plus forte lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à prendre son fils dans ses bras. Mais Legolas se leva promptement, posa une main sur son épaule et déclara d'une voix douce :

- Vous êtes épuisée par votre voyage… Laissez-moi porter votre enfant pour vous.

Gilraen ne parvint à le remercier par des mots, tant la fatigue pesait sur elle à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Elle leva cependant sa main et pressa doucement le bras robuste de l'Elfe tandis que celui-ci soulevait l'enfant sans aucune difficulté.

Le Prince de Mirkwood sourit doucement à Gilraen et renforça son emprise sur le garçonnet lorsque celui-ci s'accrocha à la tunique verte qu'il portait, murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il d'une voix paisible.

Gilraen remercia une nouvelle fois le Seigneur Elrond pour sa grande bonté et prit congé de lui, suivant Legolas dans les nombreux et vastes corridors de la Demeure du Semi-Elfe. Mais au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, ils ne furent guère longs à rejoindre les appartements que le Souverain d'Imladris leur avait généreusement offerts.

La mère d'Aragorn ouvrit la porte et demeura soudainement figée devant la luxure que proposait la pièce principale. Des larmes d'épuisement, de reconnaissance et de soulagement vinrent humidifier ses yeux tandis qu'elle contemplait toutes les générosités qui lui avaient été apportées.

- Dame Gilraen ?

La voix de Legolas la ramena doucement à la réalité. Elle s'effaça aussitôt pour le laisser entrer, s'excusant de son absence.

- Le Seigneur Elrond vous aime beaucoup, cela se voit, murmura Legolas comprenant son trouble lorsqu'il entra et qu'il aperçut son émotion. Il sait aussi toutes les attentes qui sont sur les épaules de votre fils. Mais avant toute chose, il fait cela pour vous protéger car il vous apprécie considérablement. Ces appartements ne sont que peu de chose à vous offrir pour le Seigneur Elrond, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Ils seront à votre déposition tant que vous le désirez. Celui-ci se compose d'un salon privé et de deux chambres afin que vous ne soyez pas éloignée de votre fils. Quand il sera plus grand, le Seigneur Elrond lui offrira certainement à son tour ses propres appartements. Cette chambre est celle pour votre fils, reprit Legolas entrant dans une vaste pièce. La vôtre est juste à côté.

Tout en discutant, le Prince de Mirkwood déposa délicatement le petit garçon inconscient sur le lit et prit soin de le couvrir de couvertures chaudes, mises à disposition.

- Vous trouverez à l'intérieur de votre chambre, une petite porte encastrée dans le mur. Elle mène à une petite pièce avec une écritoire. Petite, mais toute de même très agréable pour sa vue et pour le calme qui y règne. Le Seigneur Elrond a songé que cela vous plairait. Vous pourrez ainsi y passer autant de temps de que vous le souhaiterez.

- Je ne sais comment vous… Je ne mérite pas tout cela, murmura Gilraen émue.

- Bien au contraire, répliqua Legolas d'un ton calme.

Gilraen eut un petit sourire contraint, sachant parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. Elle se pencha ensuite sur son fils pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Legolas se redressa alors et s'écarta lentement d'eux afin d'observer discrètement la tendresse de ce moment entre une mère et son fils.

Puis, ses prunelles claires s'attardèrent sur le garçon. Son visage avait pris une légère teinte rosie, quelque peu dissimulé par une ou deux mèches de ses cheveux bruns. Il semblait si paisible à cet instant. Legolas ne put alors s'empêcher de déclarer :

- Estel… Voilà ce que vous apportez… Un espoir pour les Hommes, pour les Dunedains… Mais pas seulement. Il n'est guère utile d'avoir le don de clairvoyance du Seigneur Elrond pour savoir que votre fils va accomplir de très grands exploits. Son nom ne sera certainement jamais oublié dans le Royaume des Hommes… Mais aussi celui des Nains et des Elfes… De cela, j'en suis sûr !

Gilraen sentit les traits de son visage se crisper tandis qu'elle caressait doucement les joues de son fils.

- Je l'ai compris dès que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, commenta la jeune femme doucement. Je savais qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses… Je savais qu'en épousant son père, Arathorn, j'étais destinée à donner l'espoir aux Dunedains…

Elle soupira doucement puis redressa la tête pour adresser un triste sourire au Prince Legolas.

- Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est qu'il pourra avoir des compagnons tels que vous sur sa route pour veiller sur lui, finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse.

Legolas fut surprise par ces mots. Mais Gilraen ne s'attarda pas sur sa réaction, se penchant à nouveau sur son fils. Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs, chantant des contes d'autrefois pour tenter d'apaiser le sommeil agité dans lequel son fils était plongé. L'Elfe comprit qu'il était alors temps pour lui de partir, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

- _Belain na le, Estel_, souffla l'Elfe sur le perron de la porte. _Màra mesta_… **_(Que les Valar soient avec toi, Estel… Au revoir. )_**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ;) _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis par Reviews ou par MP. _

_Si cela vous a intéressé, sachez que je prépare une suite à cet OS, avec un autre passage entre Aragorn et Legolas. Je vous tiendrais au courant sur ma page ;)_

_Bon week-end à tous ! :)_


End file.
